


Moonlit Drive

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke has family issues, Shikamaru ends up frustrated in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck titles. I hate them. :/

To say Shikamaru was annoyed would have been an understatement. He hadn't quite reached pissed off yet, though, but he wasn't happy in the least. Dark brown eyes glared out the windshield, watching as the car ate up the road stretching before it. It was somewhere close to midnight, the moon high and full in the sky. Shikamaru wasn't sure of the exact time, and he couldn’t be bothered to glance at the clock. He was too busy seething in his anger to be bothered by much of anything.

 

He gripped his bicep hard where his arms were crossed over his chest as he grit his teeth. Tonight was supposed to be fun, relaxing, but it had been everything but fun and relaxing. He'd know at the beginning it wasn't going to go well but Naruto had insisted they have a double date and Shikamaru hadn't had the heart to turn the blonde down.

 

The Nara thought about glancing at his boyfriend but he already knew what look would be on Sasuke's face. The raven was just as annoyed as he was, but Shikamaru didn't care at this point.

 

He'd never been a very needy person. He took care of himself just fine, thank you. If he needed help, he had no issues asking someone. But there were just some things that weren't the same when one took care of them by themselves.

 

Shikamaru wasn't the most sexual person on the face of the Earth, not by a long shot, but he enjoyed sex, loved it even. He didn't really need it daily, or even weekly. He wasn't about to turn it down if Sasuke engaged it, which the Uchiha usually did. And quite frequently too.

 

Generally, that was more than enough for the Nara, but sometimes he was the one that wanted to fuck. He was the one that shoved Sasuke back against the sheets and kissed him senseless before riding the raven's cock until Sasuke was the one calling stop. The raven had never had any problems with that in the past, but for the last week and a half, Sasuke had turned the Nara down.

 

Once hadn't bothered Shikamaru much. He shrugged it off and went on his way, ablet a little annoyed. His annoyance had grown with the second and third rejection. By the fifth, Shikamaru was well into annoyed territory. He didn't want sex constantly like some of his friends, but dammit, he did have his needs. And to be shot down each and every time was grating on more than just his nerves.

 

He knew something was going on in Sasuke's life, something to do with his family, but the raven refused to talk to him about it. After five years of being in a relationship, Shikamaru knew better than to push against the concrete wall that was Sasuke's stubbornness. He would tell the Nara when he felt the time was right or when Shikamaru got fed up with him skirting the issue. 

 

He also knew that when Sasuke said no, he meant it. And no amount of asking would get him anywhere. At this point, Shikamaru was even considering begging, no matter how much he hated it. But his pride held him back. He truly hadn't reached that breaking point yet and they both knew it.  But there were other ways for Shikamaru to get off.

 

The Nara glanced at his lover out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke's mouth was set in a thin line, eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. Shikamaru knew that annoyed look well. The raven hadn't been happy in over a week and tonight had only made it worse. Not that anything bad had happened per say. Sasuke just couldn't handle Naruto in large doses.

 

Shikamaru worried at his bottom lip, the gears in his head turning. He didn't necessarily need Sasuke to get what he wanted, but orgasm was always better with another person involved.

 

The Nara let his eyes trace up the line of Sasuke's body, taking in the slim form. His tight black shirt clung to his chest, leaving very little to the imagination, but Shikamaru knew his body. He knew every angle and plane, every dip and hollow. He knew the spots that made him shiver and the ones that made him cry out in passion. He knew the Uchiha like he knew the back of his own hand. He loved touching his lover and earning noises and shudders, but what Shikamaru loved even more was the look on Sasuke's face he explored the Nara's body.

 

Shikamaru loved that dark look that crept into the raven's gaze, the deep husky tone his voice took as he whispered in Shikamaru's ear exactly what he was going to do to him. He loved the way Sasuke teased and tasted him, the way he didn't mind taking what he wanted from him, even as Shikamaru begged for release.

 

The thought made Shikamaru shiver and he bit back a moan. His head fell back against the headrest, eyes fluttering closed as he sunk happily into the memories of what they had done in the past. He let his hands fall to rest on his thighs, fingers twisting the denim fabric of his jeans. His neglected libido took notice as the Nara imagined Sasuke's hands on his body, fingers tracing slowly down the lines of his side only to slide back up to pinch and tease at his nipples.

 

He bit at his lip, throat tight with the noises he held back as his body started to react to his thoughts. His nipples hardened, brushing against the cotton of his tee shirt. It was all he could do not to moan out loud. His hands clinched hard at his pants as he let his mind continue where it wanted.

 

Sasuke had always seemed to have a thing for his nipples and the small buds of flesh never went untouched during sex. Shikamaru never complained considering he was especially sensitive there. He imagined the look on Sasuke's face as he watched him, pupils dilating, tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip as he watched Shikamaru gasp and arch beneath him. It never took the raven long to lean down and suck one perked nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking hard at the sensitive flesh.

 

Shikamaru shifted in his seat, cock hardening in the confines of his pants. He swallowed back a moan as the movement stretched his shirt across his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this sensitive. He shifted again, making the fabric of his shirt drag against sensitive flesh.  His hands clenched and unclenched against his thighs, fighting the urge to reach up to pinch and tease a nipple.

 

He thought about how Sasuke would moan against him, laving at his nipples until he was shuddering and crying out with each pull of lips and teeth. Sasuke would usually chuckle, the sound vibrating through the Nara's chest as a long fingered hand would slid down his body to cup his erection. His cock jumped in the confines of his pants, leaking against his boxers.

 

He couldn't stop the small sound of need he made at the thought but he was already too far gone to care. Lust filled brown eyes fluttered open and he glanced over at his lover. Sasuke was looking at his curiously, but there were still hints of annoyance in the dark depths of his eyes. Shikamaru knew his face was flushed. He could feel the heat of it as he breathed shallowly through his mouth.

 

Glancing away from the raven, Shikamaru bit his lip as he unclenched his hands.  He undid his seatbelt, not looking at Sasuke. He could feel the raven's gaze on him in the darkness of the car and it only made him shiver in need. He undid his pants with deft fingers, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the denim and shimming them down his hips.

 

He groaned in appreciation as he cock was freed from its confines. He settled back in the seat, long legs stretched out as far in front of him as he could. He wrapped a hand around his erection with an appreciative groan. His other hand slid under his tee shirt, fingers teasing across tanned skin until they reached one perked nipple.

 

His head fell back with a moan as he arched into his own hand, twisting and pinching at the small bud of flesh. He felt the car swerve but didn't care. He pumped his cock slowly, shuddering hard at the feeling.

 

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's deep voice was loud in the silence of the car. The sound of it had Shikamaru biting his lip hard, a spike of lust shooting through him.

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The Nara retorted as he continued to stroke himself. He opened his eyes to look over at Sasuke. The raven's knuckles were white against the black of the steering wheel and he kept glancing over at him. Shikamaru smirked as he noticed that Sasuke was shifting slightly in his seat.

 

He licked his lips, dark eyes meeting Sasuke's across the car. He intentionally stroked himself slowly, palm twisting over the head. He watched as Sasuke sucked in a breath before looking back at the road.  Even in the dark, Shikamaru could see the dark flush across the raven's cheeks.

 

"Take your pants off." Shikamaru paused, turning his head to look at his lover. Sasuke's eyes were on the road, but the Nara recognized the set of his jaw. So instead of questioning the command, Shikamaru shimmed his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his hips. He toed off his shoes and then pushed his jeans the rest of the way off. But before he could settle back in the seat, Sasuke spoke again.

 

"Turn around and face the seat." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question him. He shifted in the seat, making sure to give Sasuke a good view of his backside as he turned around in the seat. Shikamaru settled back as best he could, perched on the edge of the seat with his back against the dashboard. He had to pull his long legs up, spreading them wide so they fit in the seat with him. 

 

He heard the raven suck in a breath as his thighs parted, putting his erection on display for the smaller man. Shikamaru leaned against the dashboard, breathing ragged as he watched his lover. Sasuke was trying to focus on driving while still watching him. He managed it quite well, swerving only a little as dark eyes took in the sight of Shikamaru's body.

 

When Sasuke didn't say anything else, Shikamaru palmed his cock once again. He moaned loudly as he slowly stroked himself from root to tip, arching into it a little as he spread pre-cum across velvety skin. He watched his lover, licking his lips as his fingers found one perked nipple. He pinched and twisted the bud of flesh harshly, crying out at the sensation caught between pain and pleasure. 

 

He watched as Sasuke pressed the palm of his hand against the crotch of his jeans. The raven moaned deeply and Shikamaru's cock jumped in his hand at the sound, pre-cum dribbling thickly down his fingers.  He stroked himself faster, the heady sight of Sasuke getting hard from watching him tightening the coil of pleasure in his lower stomach.

 

"Stop." Sauske said suddenly and Shikamaru froze with a small whine. His cock pulsed and wept in his hand. He was so close to release he could almost taste it. He blinked glazed eyes at his lover and watched as Sasuke licked his lips. Shikamaru wanted that tongue on his body, trailing over his skin, flicking across his nipple, swirling around his cock. His hips arched into the air at the thought, hand squeezing his cock involuntarily.

 

"Put your fingers in your mouth," Sasuke husked voice barely above a whisper. Shikamaru blinked at him and moved his hand from his nipple, slowly raising it toward his mouth.

 

"No." Shikamaru groaned at the word, having already known exactly what Sasuke meant. "The one on your cock. Keep playing with your nipple. That's right...." Dark eyes flashed even in the dark of the car as he pressed his fingers against his lips. He sucked two digits into wet warmth, tongue swirling over his knuckles. He could taste himself on his skin and he moaned around his fingers.

 

Sasuke's breathing was shallow, eyes on Shikamaru more than they were on the road. The Nara watched him with hooded eyes, deliberately parting full lips so he could watch his tongue swirl around his fingers. He sucked them deep into his mouth, saliva dribbling down his fingers and hand.

 

He pulled and pinched at his nipple, abusing sensitive flesh. He arched and moaned, only half putting on a show for his lover. He heard Sasuke curse before he felt the car rumble across uneven ground.  The vehicle came to a halt, idling as Sasuke undid his seatbelt to turn and watch his lover.

 

Shikamaru let his eyes flutter open, watching Sasuke's face as he sucked his fingers as deep into his mouth as he could get them. Sasuke's eyes were dark, glazed over with want and need, but there was a glint to that gaze, a glint that let Shikamaru know that Sasuke wasn't necessarily happy about what was going on.

 

He closed his eyes against the intense gaze, cock pulsing in need. He slid his hand across his chest, rubbing a thumb across the other nipple before giving it the same treatment the other had received. 

 

"God," Sasuke whispered in the quiet of the car. The deep voice sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine as his tongue swirled around his fingers.

 

"Finger yourself." Shikamaru shuddered hard, wasting little time pressing his dripping wet fingers against his entrance. His head lulled back, long hair fanning across the top of the dash. He’d only worn it half up tonight in a failed attempt to keep Sasuke from getting even more annoyed.

 

He licked his lips, circling one finger around his entrance. He shuddered at the touch before groaning as he slowly slid one digit in. Muscles clenched around the intrusion as he slid his finger into the second knuckle. He could feel dark eyes on him as he started slowly thrusting his finger. He bit back a moan, eyes squeezing shut as he shuddered. He wasted no time adding a second finger. He arched his hips into his hand as his fingers brushed over his prostate. He moaned out loud as he played his fingers over that spot, fingers pinching harshly at his nipple involuntarily.

 

He gasped as the sharp pain mixed in with the pleasure singing through his body. He opened his eyes, catching Sasuke's gaze as he thrust his hips into to the air, cock aching in need. Spreading his fingers wide, he licked his lips before a small whine echoed in the car. Sasuke watched him intently; pale cheeks flushed a dusky pink. The heat in his dark eyes only spurred the Nara on.

 

He thrust his fingers in deep, back arching up off the dash. He reached out to clutch at the car door, the seat, anything he could dig his fingers into to fight down the urge to wrap his hand around his cock to bring himself to climax. He would have gasped in surprise when Sasuke grabbed his hand if his voice wasn't already forming another moan of pleasure. He stared at his lover, lips parted slightly as he gasped for breath.

 

Dark eyes held his gaze as Sasuke leaned forward; bring his hand to his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the flat of Shikamaru's palm before tracing a warm, wet line up to the tip of his middle finger. He held the Nara's gaze as he slowly slid his lips around the digit, pushing it all the way into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard at Shikamaru's finger. The Nara's fingers jumped inside his body, pressing hard against his sweet spot and pulling a loud cry from his lips.

 

Sasuke pulled off his finger with a small pop, licking his lips as he took in the Nara's flushed state. He dropped his hand and shifted in his seat to face the front. He reached down between his legs, pulling the lever so his seat slid all the way back with a loud sound of metal against metal. 

 

Shikamaru watched as he undid his pants, sliding them and his boxers down slim hips. His cock jumped at the sight of Sasuke's own hard length. He bit back a moan, fingers still moving inside him. He watched the raven stroke his cock, muscles clenching around his digits at the sight. Nails dug into the cloth covering the seat as he gasped for breath.

 

"Come here," Sasuke husked, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and tugging him towards him. He went happily, legs shaky as he crawled his way across the car.  He slid one leg between the raven's slim body and the door, his back leaning against the steering wheel. He was cautious of the horn as he settled his body in Sasuke's lap.

 

Pale hands slid up his calves, hooking in his knees and sitting his feet over the seat. Sasuke watched his face as he slid his fingers back down his legs to squeeze his thighs. Shikamaru shuddered as blunt nails dug into his skin, head lolling back as Sasuke reached up to wrap a hand around his erection.

 

He moaned loudly, hands digging into Sasuke's shoulders as he was stroked slowly from root to tip. He was so caught up in the feel of his lover's hands finally on his body that he missed Sasuke rummaging in the middle console. He gasped in surprised when cold, slick fingers pressed against his entrance. Blinking open hazy eyes, he lifted his head to look at Sasuke.

 

The raven smirked at him; shoving his fingers in as far as they would go. Shikamaru tensed before relaxing with a shuddering sound of pleasure. Sasuke spread his fingers wide, stretching tight muscles as he thrust his fingers in and out of the brunette's twitching pucker.

 

"You keep lube in the car?" Shikamaru managed to gasp, doubling over as the hand around his cock squeezed tight while the fingers inside him flicked over his prostate. Sasuke's breath fanned the hair by his ear as Shikamaru shuddered in his lap. The Nara had been close before and was now tittering on the edge of oblivion.

 

"I keep lube in a lot of different places," Sasuke informed him. Shikamaru only grunted in reply, gasping against Sasuke's neck as his cock wept and pulsed in his lover's hand.

 

"You're so close, aren't you?" he whispered in the Nara's ear, nipping at his ear lobe. Shikamaru moaned in answer. He could feel his release building inside him, Sasuke's fingers sliding against his sweet spot with every stroke.

 

Shikamaru's whine of protest filled the car as the raven pulled his fingers free of his clutching heat. The hand on his cock squeezed at the base, effectively cutting off his impending orgasm. He blinked hazy eyes down at Sasuke, gulping in air as his cock pulsed in need.

 

"No," Sasuke told him simply, a smirk playing across his lips. Shikamaru growled as he grabbed the raven by the shoulders and shoved him back against the seat.

 

"Fuck you," he hissed as caught Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss. Sasuke didn't react for a moment but Shikamaru didn't pause. He growled against the other's lips, tongue pushing inside his mouth to stroke over the raven's own. Sasuke twisted his hands in Shikamaru's hair with a dark growl, nipping at his lips harshly as he pulled back from the kiss.

 

Shikamaru moaned as Sasuke used his hand full of hair to pull him backwards. He would have gasped for air but his breath stuck in his throat. His fingers dug into Sasuke's shoulders as the raven pulled his head back until he was forced to let his head fall backwards.

 

The hand in his hair tightened and Shikamaru's breath hitched. Sasuke let go of his cock to slide his hand across the Nara's stomach and chest to a nipple. He pinched the small bud between his fingers, smirking at the loud sound of pleasure that echoed around them. He covered his fingers and Shikamaru's nipple with his mouth, running his tongue over and around his fingers. Shikamaru shuddered on his lap, toes curling as he arched up against Sasuke's tongue.

 

The raven trailed wet fingers down his chest to trace a pattern down his stomach before sliding them down the side Shikamaru's cock. His cock twitched, pre cum dribbling down his length. He gripped one supple thigh, urging the Nara to lift himself up off Sasuke’s lap. Shikamaru moaned, pushing his calves down against the seat to get the leverage that he needed.

Sasuke’s hand slid down his leg, fingers massaging supple flesh as they went. Long fingers abandoned his skin to wrap around the Uchiha’s erection. He loosened his hold on Shikamaru’s hair as he pressed the head of his cock against Shikamaru’s entrance. The Nara’s fingers dug into Sasuke’s shoulders as he slowly lowered his body down onto the raven’s erection.

Shikamaru moaned loudly as his body was stretched and filled. He doubled over with a small whimper when Sasuke’s cock was fully seated inside him. Panting loudly, he shuddered in pleasure as his body adjusted. Sasuke buried his face in Shikamaru’s hair, hands sliding up and down the Nara’s back.

Fingers wrapped around his hips, nails digging into his skin as Sasuke’s urged him to lift up. He pressed a hand against Sasuke’s thigh, his leg muscles quivering as he pushed himself upwards. Before he could slide back down, Sasuke slid an arm under his lower back and one hand pressed against his backside. He cried out loudly as Sasuke thrust up into him. He fumbled for a grip against the door and found none as Sasuke set a fast pace.

He finally twisted his fingers in the Uchiha’s hair, forehead falling against Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke’s own groans filled his ears as fingernails dug into the sensitive skin of his ass. He whimpered, cock pulsing in need as his body was filled again and again. His skin felt hypersensitive as Sasuke’s fingers stroked his back and lips played across the skin of his neck.

“Sas,” he gasped as the raven’s cock slid over his prostate. Sasuke grunted in response, thrusting his hips faster against the other man. Shikamaru wrapped a shaky hand around his erection, fingers spasming when Sasuke forced his hips down as he thrust upwards.

The raven turned his head until hot breath ghosted against Shikamaru’s ear.

“You’re tight,” he whispered. Shikamaru’s chuckle mixed with his whimper of pleasure as his cock pulsed in his hand.

“Your fault,” Shikamaru countered, looking up to glare at the other man. Sasuke smirked at him before leaning forward and catching his lips in a heated kiss. The Nara whimpered into the kiss as Sasuke shifted so Shikamaru was laid back against the steering wheel.

“You’re right,” Sasuke grunted, one hand pressing firmly against Shikamaru’s hip. “We can fix that, though.” He leaned forward to nip at the Nara’s neck as he drove his hips forward harshly. Shikamaru’s cry echoed around them as Sasuke set a rough pace. His legs bounced in the air above them, toes bumping against the roof of the car even as they curled in pleasure.

“Love you,” Sasuke whispered suddenly. A shudder worked its way down the Nara’s spine at the words. It was the last thing he’d expected to hear from Sasuke at a time like this, especially after the last few weeks. He carded his fingers through inky tresses, holding Sasuke’s head against his neck.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back, pressing a kiss against his lover’s hair. Sasuke moaned against his skin, thrusts becoming erratic. Shikamaru stroked himself faster, body shuddering with the need to climax. Sasuke’s grip on him tightened and then he was moaning loudly against Shikamaru’s skin as he spilled himself inside the other man. The Nara whimpered at the feeling, quickly finding his own release as Sasuke thrust his climax out against him. Seed splattered across his hand and stomach, the muscles in his legs quivering in pleasure.

Sasuke fell back against his seat, panting for breath. He didn’t let Shikamaru go, arms only tightening round the other man. The Nara didn’t mind, fingers working their way through the raven’s hair over and over as their breathing slowed.

“Idiot,” he whispered in a loving tone. Sasuke didn’t say anything but his fingers clenched against the Nara’s back.

“Sorry,” Sasuke murmured after sometime. He pulled away from the taller man.

“Next time, just fucking talk to me,” Shikamaru answered with a glare. Sasuke nodded, opening his mouth with the intent to explain himself for his actions over the last week and a half, but Shikamaru cut him off.

“You can tell me at home,” Shikamaru informed him, his hips already aching. Sasuke chuckled, sliding his now soft cock out of the other man’s body. Shikamaru winced at the feeling. He managed to get himself back in his own seat, flopping back into it and not bothering to fix his clothing.

Sasuke reached a hand out to lace his fingers with the Nara’s as he shifted the car into drive. The Uchiha might not always be the most upfront and sharing person, but Shikamaru couldn’t deny that he loved the other man. Be it when Sasuke was grumpy and annoying or when he was sweet and tender. The Nara didn’t think he’d want to live his life with anyone else.  


End file.
